S.G.R.(Senshi, Gundam, Ronin) Chapter 2
by BlueBabe101
Summary: What could happen? Movies, guns and questions!


I DON'T own anything in here except Kyomi and some other junk. Ummm, thats all  
  
  
  
  
{Chapter 2}  
When she woke up, she saw Trowa and Quatre.  
"Your awake," said Quatre.  
"What happened?" she asked sitting up from the bed.  
"You hit a tree," said Duo coming into the room.  
She laughed.  
"So, where exactly am I?" she asked.  
"In a huge hotel sweet," said Quatre.  
"Totally Cool! Do you have some pop corn and a lot of  
movies?" she asked.  
"No," said Duo.  
"Well, someone has to get some!" she said.  
"Why?" asked Trowa.  
"Because pop-corn, movies and a big hotel sweet go good  
together," she said.  
They laughed.  
"I'll go get some. There is a store next to this place," said  
Duo. "What movies?"  
"Uh....Whatever ones that we will all like I assume," she said.  
"Thats a good description," said Duo thinking a bit. "I'll have  
to take Heero with me, maybe we will find some girls.." he said  
winking. And at that he left the room to get Heero.  
"Does anything hurt?" asked Trowa.  
"Nope!" she said falling back on her pillows.  
"Your full of energy aren't you?" asked Quatre.  
"Yup! Is their a piano in here somewhere?"  
"Actually there is," said Quatre.  
"Great!" she said jumping out of the bed.  
"Here, its this way," said Trowa opening the door to get out  
of the room.  
She steeped out and looking at the room(s). She saw a piano  
and ran to it. She started playing.  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other and got out a Violin  
and Flute and started playing with her.  
Duo and Heero came back from the store with about 10  
movies and 5 boxes of pop-corn. They heard the music and went  
to go listen to it.  
They found Kyomi, Quatre and Trowa playing instruments  
and Wufei listening.  
When they were done playing Wufei, Duo and Heero clapped.  
  
*****************  
"Do you think Kyomi is Ok?" asked Mina to Lita.  
"I don't know, but if she is with those cute guys, she is the  
luckiest girl in the world!" said Lita.  
"Raye, you were right about those OZ people following  
Kyomi place to place," said Serena also looking worried for her  
dear friend and fellow Sailor Scout.  
"I'm sure she is Ok. If anything gets in her way she will just  
transform," said Raye.  
"She can't transform," said Mina.  
"Why?" asked Darien.  
"Because she felt her brouch at the arcade," she said taking  
out a star shaped brouch.  
"Good thing you picked it up," said Serena.  
"Wonder what they are doing?" asked Ami, lifting her head  
from her book untitled 'Gundams'.  
************************  
Kyomi was laying next to Duo and Quatre on top of the bed  
with their heads on the wrong side of the bed watching a movie.  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei were sitting on a very confirtable couch  
that they placed into the room with the TV along with the Bed.  
"Oh No! HERE HE COMES!" yelled a lady in the movie as a  
older looking guy with a mask and overcoat comes up to her with  
a gun.  
The screen goes black as they hear a gun shot and a  
scream. When the screen came back on, they saw the woman  
laying on the ground dead with a whole in the middle of her head.   
All of a sudden the whole room went black. They heard gun  
shots. They were real gun shots.   
Kyomi was worried but not scared as she looked around  
the room to see who or what it was. She saw the other three  
boys on the couch also looking for what the source of the  
shooting was coming from. Then she looked to her right and left  
side to see Quatre and Duo also doing the same as her and the  
other Gundam Pilots. The shooting stopped and the lights went  
back on as they heard a weird laugh.  
She recognized that laugh. It was her enemy, Prince Purple.  
He was wreaking havoc over Tokyo. Prince Purple always tried  
to capture her somehow, but it never works. He had killed her  
boyfriend, Charlie, and her trusty Knight, Luke just so she  
wouldn't have any voice but to like him, but she just decided not  
the like anyone. And now that she was with 5 cute guys, hes going  
to attack and kill them.  
Prince Purple's real name was Derrick and she wanted to  
hurt him really bad by turning into Sailor Star. But she couldn't  
do that with them around. It would just put them into more  
danger if she was protecting them. And what startled her the  
most is she didn't have her brouch with her.  
When the lights came back on all the guys looked confused.  
"I hate him," said Kyomi forgetting that she shouldn't have  
told them anything about her being a Sailor Scout.  
"Who is he?" asked Heero.  
"His name is Derrick. He isn't really a hassle. But he did kill a  
few of my VERY close friends," she said thinking a little.  
"Why would he do that?" asked Quatre.  
"Well, I can't tell you. I'm sorry," she said.  
"You forgot to tell us a lot of stuff didn't you?" asked Wufei.  
"Well, its not like you told me everything either!" she said. "I  
promised I wouldn't tell a single soul except people that were like  
me. They actually really aren't like me but..."  
"We will tell you everything if you tell us everything," offered  
Heero. The offer made all the guys wonder a little.  
"Fine you first," she said.  
"Fine. We have a mission to destroy OZ. We came from the  
space colonies on Operation Meteor," at the word Meteor she  
shivered.  
"I'll tell you about that too," she said as the guys starred at  
her.  
"I'm Trowa Barton. My Gundam is Gundam Heavyarms. I'm  
seventeen."  
"I'm Wufei Chang. My Gundam is Gundam Nataku. I'm  
seventeen"  
"I'm Quatre Rababa Winner. My Gundam is Gundam  
Sandrock. I'm seventeen.  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. My Gundam is Gundam Deathscene Hell.  
I'm Seventeen."  
"I'm Heero Yuy. My Gundam is Gundam Wing Zero. I'm  
seventeen."  
"We thought we had illuminated Zechs, Treize and the whole  
lot of OZ. But they came back, looking for better people," said  
Trowa.  
"Thats about all," said Heero.  
"Ok then. I'm Kyomi Shields. I'm Sixteen. Now for the good  
stuff. I'm also a Sailor Scout. You might think thats weird. Sailor  
Moon is also a Sailor Scout. But...I also guard the light. I'm Sailor  
Star. I used to have a trusty knight and boyfriend. What I told you  
as my VERY close friends. They were killed by that guy. That guy  
has also killed all of my equals. Sailor Meteor, Sailor-X, Sailor Sun,  
and Sailor Space. His real name to us Sailor Scouts is Prince  
Purple. He has been trying to capture me for years now. If he  
finds out that I'm with you he will kill you. And if I try to help you,  
He will want to kill you even more than before. My reflex time is  
better than any OZ soldier and grater than that of Milliardo and  
Treize. I am smart too. I genus in fact. I also if I wanted to make my  
own Gundam, I could. But I don't want to because I know you guys  
are doing a perfectly good job." she finished.  
"Ok then. We are all honest now?" asked Quatre.   
"I'm pretty sure. If I'm not and I think of something I'll be sure  
to tell you," she said nodding her head. "Now can we continue  
watching movies? I like movies!" she asked.  
They all laughed and turned the TV back on.  
**********************  
"I hope she isn't hurt or anything" said Darien.  
Kyomi was his little sister. They didn't look a thing a like but  
they were brother and sister. His other sister, who was his twin  
sister, died because of an enemy that has been trying to capture  
her for years.  
"Don't worry Darien. She can fend for herself." said Serena  
hugging his arm.  
"I'm sure they will help," said Ami. "It would only be the  
proper thing to do," looking up from her book for the  
conversation.  
"She has no one to protect her Ami. Her boyfriend Charlie  
and knight Luke are dead because of that Prince Purple. He  
knows who she really is. You know if she gets to attached to  
these guys then they will die." said Raye.  
"She is in such a bad spot right now," said Martin. "I wish I  
could help her somehow,"  
"I wonder where she is," said Mina.  
--------------------  
Yeah, I stuck some more Senshi in that you don't know of ^_^.  
They are MY Senshi. I'm sorry that it is still Stupid and dumb and  
all those kinda' things. But I'm pretty sure it gets interesting soon.  
And anyways, you've only read 11 pages outta 52 ^_^. Chapter 3  
coming up soon.  
~ShadesOfBlue  
  



End file.
